


Beautiful Morning

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Teachers Assistant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of the first really nice days outside, and the reader is taking advantage of that. When an unexpected visitor drops by to talk, both end up getting a little more than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just had the thought for the title come to my mind, even if it doesn't make much sense. Also, another TA Obi-Wan fic, because who doesn't love those? ALSO, I like the way this ends, and while I know I left it open for a possible second part, I don't think I will write a sequel to it. Just so everyone knows before hand. Enjoy!

Adjusting yourself on the grass in front of the library, you push up your sunglasses and sigh. It was a beautiful day outside, and you were taking full advantage of that, much like everyone else on campus that wasn’t in class. Your fingers wrap around the edges of your book, the breeze running over your skin as the sun beats down from above. A shadow passes over you, and when it doesn’t move, you look up from your book, eyes connecting with the crotch of a pair of jeans you’ve grown very familiar with. Far too familiar with if you’re quite honest with yourself.

Smiling, you mark your place. “Kenobi! Fantastic to see you outside of your stuffy dorm room. Come on, take a seat on the grass. Promise it won’t stain your precious jeans.”

Obi-Wan sighs, taking a seat beside you and letting his backpack drop onto the grass. He lets out a disgruntled sound before falling back onto his elbows, eyes focused on some spot out past his sneakers. You know that noise well enough to realize he’s got something to say, and you set aside your book, turning on your side and propping yourself up with your left elbow, chin in your open palm. Giving him your full attention, you let your eyes widen as much as they can before speaking.

“What’s the problem _today_ Kenobi? Is it your prodigy Anakin? Or is it Padmé? I’d have thought you got over the troubles between yourself and her, given that she was very adamant that she knew who the father was,” you state.

He doesn’t respond for a moment, his eyes focused on his shirt, which you notice has a small stain on it. It was one of his favorites, a plaid button down that matched his eyes and really set him apart. Shaking the image of him stripping from it out of your mind, you tap his thigh. “What’s up?”

Glancing at you, he sighs again. “It’s just been so stressful lately. I mean, I knew when I went into it that being a TA was going to be difficult, but I never thought it would be _this_ unbearable! Anakin is, of course, being a pain in my ass; especially since he found out that he was a father; and I’m falling behind in my own classwork. I just feel so…done with it all!”

Flopping around, he manages to lay on his front, grumbling and burying his face into his crossed arms. There’s a brief bout of silence, only broken by the rare chatter from other groups and the sounds of birds in the sky, but is quickly shattered completely when you open your big mouth. Well, if he’s going to be like this, then you might as well take full advantage of some other fantasies.

“You’re too stressed Obi. We’re going to have to fix that.”

Before he can protest, you’re straddling his hips, hands gently resting on his shoulders. _God_ , he was so tense. Licking your lips, you lean down and smile, whispering in his ear to just tell you when it’s too much. You straighten up again, digging your heels into his back and working out the kinks and knots from there, all the way down to his waist. You’ve just gotten to the spot where there seems to be the most tension when he groans. Hands stopping, you take a deep breath and keep going, trying to move past it.

“Fuuuuccckkkkk,” Obi-Wan moans, making your heart skip a beat.

There were few times that Obi-Wan made noises or did things that caught you off guard, but right there, with _that_ damn noise, you were a mess. A puddle on his back that was likely to be unable to put themselves together later. Inhaling shakily, you finish up and fall back onto the grass, eyes staring up at the sky.

Obi takes a deep breath, stretching out and placing an arm over your stomach. Tilting your head to look at him, his eyes catch yours, the blue shining as he leans his head against his other arm that’s folded under his head. A smile is gracing his lips, making him seem even more radiant than the sun that shone down on you two. Flushing, you think that you must be going insane; waxing poetic like some schoolgirl in one of those cliché rom-coms.

You bite your lip, swallowing thickly, unable to look away. Neither of you realize you’ve gotten closer until there’s warm breath fanning over your face, and you’re so close that it’s impossible to imagine getting any closer. Obi-Wan’s eyes flicker down to your lips, and you feel your heart rate picking up. Just as you begin to lean into each other, there’s an unwanted interruption.

“HEY! What are the two lovebirds doing out here on the quad?!” Anakin screams, dropping down between the two of you, causing both Obi-Wan and yourself to roll away to create space and keep from being crushed.

Padmé gives you an apologetic look before taking a seat on Anakin’s lap, kissing his cheek. Obi-Wan is just as red as you think you must be, and you realize that you both were _this_ close to kissing. Intently focusing on the conversation Anakin had started, you try to push it away. Obi-Wan couldn’t have possibly wanted to actually _kiss_ you…that was insane. Glancing at him once, you bite your lip. Wasn’t it?


End file.
